<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A new Life by Chasevkkpoplover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279064">A new Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasevkkpoplover/pseuds/Chasevkkpoplover'>Chasevkkpoplover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Demon Powers, Demons, Dom Jihoon, Fae powers, Jihoon highkey is fatherly towards Hyunsuk even the they are the main pair, Jihoon is sweet af, M/M, Not in a Weird Way - Freeform, Smut, alpha park jihoon treasure, bottom Hyunsuk, fae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasevkkpoplover/pseuds/Chasevkkpoplover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not beta read and I am ok with that. This isn't something that is supposed to be like book publish worthy but I am still working hard for this fanfic. I made/am making this fanfic and am very exited for what is to come with this story. Also warning this may or may not get pretty graphic so I will always make sure to put warnings and stuff. FYI there is minor character death in this first chapter (It is minor character death but people VERY close to Hyunsuk and it basically starts the plot of the entire story so its minor character death but the two will probably be mentioned a fair amount throughout the story). There also is mention of blood and fear in this first chapter. Overall I hope people who read this enjoy the experience and please do leave comments on what you love, and hope to see! what people say in the comments might inspire to certain parts of the plot (if that does happen I will put credit where credit is due and will always ask for permission). With that said enjoy the story!</p>
<p>PS: the title sucks but I will probably change that in the future</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not beta read and I am ok with that. This isn't something that is supposed to be like book publish worthy but I am still working hard for this fanfic. I made/am making this fanfic and am very exited for what is to come with this story. Also warning this may or may not get pretty graphic so I will always make sure to put warnings and stuff. FYI there is minor character death in this first chapter (It is minor character death but people VERY close to Hyunsuk and it basically starts the plot of the entire story so its minor character death but the two will probably be mentioned a fair amount throughout the story). There also is mention of blood and fear in this first chapter. Overall I hope people who read this enjoy the experience and please do leave comments on what you love, and hope to see! what people say in the comments might inspire to certain parts of the plot (if that does happen I will put credit where credit is due and will always ask for permission). With that said enjoy the story!</p>
<p>PS: the title sucks but I will probably change that in the future</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunsuk rings up the elderly couple’s meal order on the cash register. He looks at them and doesn’t recognize them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Must be new here I guess. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks to himself. He smiles at the two and tells them to have a good rest of the day. He puts the staff copy in the pile with the rest of the meal receipts. He glances at his watch and sighs happily since it is almost time for the dining hall to close for the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the residents begin to filter out of the dining hall he grabs a broom and begins to sweep the floors. While sweeping he notices one of the plants, a hydrangea, looking sad. He tuts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They never keep up well enough with the plants at this place</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It is a good thing that Hyunsuk has an affinity for plants and nature alike. He grabs a cup from the cupboard, fills it with water and waters the plant. He brushes the petals gently and it is almost as if the flower senses Hyunsuk and seems to brighten up and stand a little taller. Hyunsuk’s mother is a botanist and from an early age Hyunsuk became interested in plants and soon followed his mother everywhere she went, just to learn more things about plant science. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After all duties are done he yells goodbye to his coworkers and clocks out for the day. It’s a sunny May day and he lifts his arms, smiling, basking in the sun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Putting on his sunglasses he heads to his car and heads home. Pulling into the driveway of his home he notices that his dad is not home yet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weird</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks to himself. It’s pretty rare for his father not to be home early on a friday afternoon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom?” He calls out when he doesn’t hear the usual ruckus of his mom making dinner in the kitchen. He heads into the kitchen and sees that there are a few ingredients out on the counter. Thawing ground beef, ketchup, basil, oregano and other spices. Probably making meatloaf. He frowns. Usually his mom greets him happily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walks over towards his parents’ bedroom. His blood goes cold and his heart starts beating hard in his chest. The window towards the backyard is shattered, completely broken. He rushes over to the window careful not to step on any glass. “Mom?? Mom, where are you?” He quickly exits the room and immediately goes over to his backpack to fish out his phone ready to call the police. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he gets to the kitchen he opens his mouth to scream but nothing comes out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hooded and masked man stands by the island with a finger to his lips. His other hand holds his mother against his chest with his hand over her mouth. His mom tries to speak to Hyunsuk but the masked man has his hand too firmly clamped around her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunsuk shakes badly, tears starting to fall from his eyes. “Please, please don’t hurt her. I’ll do anything please.” The masked man continues to stare at Hyunsuk, eyes cold. Hyunsuk senses a presence behind him but before he can even take a breath to scream for help a hand presses against his mouth preventing him from screaming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He struggles against the person now holding him. Hyunsuk doesn’t even know if it is a man or a woman. He hears the person mutter something to the one holding his mother but doesn’t recognize the language. As if it could not get any worse a third person appears. But this one carries a long blade. Hyunsuk’s eyes widen and he flails but still is not able to call out. His mother is forced towards the intruder holding the blade and tears start streaming from her face. And the weaponized person advances towards his mom she looks over at Hyunsuk and smiles, mouthing words to Hyunsuk. In the blink of an eye the blade is swung, killing his mother in an instant. Hyunsuk finally lets out a scream so loud he runs his voice hoarse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the bladed man can come for Hyunsuk, a shadow appears behind the bladed man. Not believing his eyes the shadow quickly morphs into a young man. The young man holds a long sword. At the last second, before the bladed man can make a move the young man, stabs him clean through the chest. He drops to his knees and then to his face, blood pooling around him. The man pulls out the sword and looks at Hyunsuk. His face is grim. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunsuk is so shocked, not believing a single thing that is going on. He feels the blood rushing to his head and he slumps forward, fainting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunsuk opens his eyes to see the faces of three young people in his bedroom. He shoots up, panicked, tears forming once again on his face. “W-what do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the young men, blonde haired. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The one who killed that dude </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunsuk thinks, gently puts Hyunsuk back down. “We’re here to help. It’s going to be ok.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My m-mother!? And my father! I have to go find my dad.” Hyunsuk swings his feet off the bed and moves towards the door. The blonde haired one moves to stand in front of the door, blocking Hyunsuk from leaving. “Move!” Hyunsuk shouts, hitting his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde haired man puts both hands on Hyunsuk’s shoulders. “Listen to me. We need to speak about this before you make any rash decisions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rash? I don’t care about rash decisions. My mother was just killed!” He stops pounding on the blonde’s chest and stares straight ahead, shock finally setting in. The blonde haired dude gently leads Hyunsuk back to his bed and Hyunsuk stares down, shocked into silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another one, tallest of all three speaks for the first time, “This will be very hard to hear but we need you to know that we are here to help you through this.” Hyunsuk tightens his hands into fists and nods his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde one speaks again, “He points to himself and introduces himself “My name is Jihoon. The tall one here is Haruto and the other” He points to the platinum blonde dude, smallest of all three, “is Asahi” Asahi nods his head, smiling softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon looks into Hyunsuk’s eyes. “First and foremost, I’m just going to get this out of the way. Whether you choose to believe this will probably be to your best interest.” He gestures to all three. “We are not human and we are not from earth. What happened today.. Well.. that’s the reason why we are even on earth in the first place. But, what we didn’t know is that you existed. Let alone the fact that they would target you and your family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My.. my dad. Is he okay?” Hyunsuk’s voice can barely be heard, just above a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon looks at him with a sad look and replies “No, your father did not make it. It seems one of them got him when he went out to the back.” Hyunsuk nods. He probably was watering the sapling that him and his mom planted just a few weeks ago in the backyard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who even are those people? What do they want with me? Why would they do this?” Fresh tears spring up in Hyunsuk’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it seems your mother was a fae.” He continues to explain when he sees the look of confusion flash through Hyunsuk’s eyes. “Fae are a very rare race. Honestly, we didn’t know there were any alive. That is until we felt the magic energy coming off you and your mother. In fact you are actually half human and half fae, at least we are pretty sure. We did not feel any magic from him. Now as to what we three are. We are demons.. From Hell..” He waits for Hyunsuk’s reaction. All Hyunsuk does is stare wide and he sputters out nonsense. “The demons you hear and stories and religion are not accurate. We are not here to steal your soul or possess anyone. We have normal lives and live our normal way of life. Just different from Earth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a couple minutes there is silence from all four. They let Hyunsuk process what they have told him. Asahi starts to speak but Jihoon motions for him to stay quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more minutes, Hyunsuk says in a tiny voice, “Where are my parents? I… I need to bury them properly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They look at him, clearly confused. “Please, I don’t want to explain… I just need to see them.” Jihoon nods and they lead him to the back and into the backyard. While Hyunsuk was sleeping they must have moved his parents outdoors, by one of the larger cherry blossom trees. They used old blankets that were in the shed out back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing them lying there, Hyunsuk starts running to them, a sob getting caught in his throat. He falls on his knees, sobbing and hugs the bodies of his two parents. Tremors wrack his body and he screams. And screams. And screams. Asahi, Jihoon, and Haruto stand on the patio, watching grimly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Hyunsuk continues mourning, a breeze picks up. Haruto notices first nudging Jihoon. Jihoon looks at Hyunsuk and sees the grass around him begin to wilt. The leaves on the other large trees start turning brown and a few leaves fall off, onto the ground around Hyunsuk. Hyunsuk mourns, oblivious to what is happening around him. Soon the entire backyard is void of fresh green grass, the trees void of life. The tree Hyunsuk sits beneath remains intact, with large green leaves, all full of life. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next Chapter is here! sorry for the wait! I'll try to post more consistantly.. anyways, I feel like the pace is kindof going fast so  I will try to work better on that. (ya'll can let me know if I should slow it down). And I also am aware that I am going pretty fast into Jihoon and Hyunsuk's relationship but that's mostly due to the ranks of demons work in the story and the heirachies... not to mention I am a simp for top Jihoon and bottom Hyunsuk (Which I have noticed that top Jihoon x bottom Hyunsuk seems to be canon among our fandom and I have already long ago accepted the fact that top, alpha Jihoon is canon and if Jihoon ain't top it's not canon lmao).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while Hyunsuk quiets down, sobbing down to a few sniffles. Looking back he sees the three strangers standing on the back porch. He also notices something else: the entire backyard is now void of life, except for the tree above him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this what they were talking about earlier? Fae or whatever word they used. </span>
  </em>
  <span>To be honest he isn’t sure why calling the police hasn’t occurred to him. He gets up slowly and walks back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time skepticism shows on his face. He puts his hands on his hips and says, “How do I know this isn’t some sort of sick prank? Did you put weed killer in the backyard? Honestly I should be calling the police. I’m going to go get my phone.” Hyunsuk moves to go around them but Jihoon blocks his path. Hyunsuk’s face flushes as he stares up at the taller. It doesn’t go unnoticed by the taller but Jihoon ignores it and quickly replies “I’m sorry but I destroyed your phone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why would you do that? If you guys want me to trust you then why would destroying my phone help me trust you?” Hyunsuk glares as Jihoon takes out of his  pocket a plastic bag that clearly has a smashed-to-smithereens cellphone. “What did you do? Take a hammer to it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I crushed it with my hand.” Hyunsuk gawks. “Look, I know this is all new to you and like we said before we really need you to trust us. We are here to make sure you are safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the billionth time that day Hyunsuk feels like crying yet again. “Fine. But what exactly do you plan on doing with me? I can’t stay here if it isn’t safe. And what about my livelihood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are going to take you to our home? You will be safe with us.” Haruto says. “As for your fae abilities Doyoung will help to train and hone your powers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk doesn’t even bother to respond. Too many new things are being told to him and he can barely keep up. He just nods in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Normally we would transform and fly back but flying would probably be too overwhelming for you so we can teleport-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! What about my belongings! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>them. Please, I don’t have much.” Jihoon nods and lets Hyunsuk go back inside to gather his stuff. Jihoon trails behind just in case Hyunsuk tries to pull anything. As Hyunsuk is gathering up his stuff he feels wet tears fall down his face. He can’t believe this is happening. Is he really just up and leaving his livelihood behind after witnessing the murdering of his parents? He can’t explain it but he feels drawn to the one named Jihoon. He feels like he can trust Jihoon even though it probably isn’t rational. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They saved my life. Do I really have a choice? I would be dead if they hadn’t come.</span>
  </em>
  <span> After grabbing his backpack he goes to his bedroom. Staring, he realizes that he really doesn’t have anything of long lasting value. It’s all video games, books, and dvds. The only thing he takes from his bedroom is a picture framed of him and his mom and dad at his graduation from high school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready or do you want more time?” Jihoon stands at the doorway of Hyunsuk’s bedroom watching as he stares at the picture frame. Hyunsuk wipes the tears from his face and nods, signaling that he is ready. Before they head outside Jihoon walks up to Hyunsuk, so close that Hyunsuk cranes his neck to look up. “I promise I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> let anyone harm you. I don’t want you to ever go through something like that again.” Hyunsuk’s eyes widen and Hyunsuk wraps his arms around Jihoon and hugs him tight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lavender. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunsuk smells like lavender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back outside Haruto takes out a small black and white device from one of his pockets. “This is a teleporter. It will teleport us back to our home. It only takes a few moments to work but you might feel a little dizzy after because you are not used to it.” Hyunsuk stares at it, nervous. “Don’t worry, it’s perfectly safe and no need to be afraid.” Hyunsuk nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we all ready?” Jihoon says and all four men nod their heads. Haruto presses a button on the left side of the device and a green laser like light flashes from it and Hyunsuk feels like gravity just flipped upside down and before he knows it he is on his hands and knees, vertigo very present. He opts to sit down for a few moments to catch his breath, eyes closed. “Hyunsuk are you ok?” He opens his eyes and sees Jihoon, Asahi, and Haruto staring down at him with concern. Jihoon asked the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ok” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon helps him to his feet and Hyunsuk looks around, finding himself in a very different place than his hometown. It seems they are at the edge of some town or village. There are buildings but they look so strange, almost as if they are in an ancient time such as Egypt or Rome. As they walk into the town Hyunsuk keeps his head down, embarrassed at the many faces that look on in curiosity, some shocked, some surprised, some with interest but none with disdain or malice. Hyunsuk edges closer to Jihoon out of embarrassment and Jihoon tells him not to be shy. “We have never had an outsider here before. They are just curious is all.” Jihoon chuckles ever so slightly. “Once we get to our home you’ll meet the rest of my clan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clan? What does that mean?” Hyunsuk says to Jihoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe in your culture there are stories of packs or clans of vampires, wolfs, and other creatures alike? I guess you could say we are similar to that.  I am the leader of my clan. We are called Treasure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ok. Will they hate me?” Hyunsuk asks Jihoon and Jihoon looks at Hyunsuk with a surprised look. “Of course not! They will like you.” Jihoon ruffles the top of Hyunsuk’s hair. They stop at a building. It is a beige color with flowers in the front yard. There are stepping stones leading to the front door. Asahi opens the door and they step in. At first it is quiet but then two faces appear from a side door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi introduces them to Hyunsuk. “Jaehyuk, Mashiho, this is Hyunsuk. He will be staying with us indefinitely. He is from Earth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one named Jaehyuk, looks at Hyunsuk, giggling “Nice to meet you! Hope you like it here. My name’s Jaehyuk. This here is Mashiho.” He motions to the pink haired young man beside him. Hyunsuk nods his head in greeting, already feeling overwhelmed. Jaehyuk giggles again “Not much of a talker are ya?” Jihoon glares at Jaehyuk, shushing him. “He’s been through alot in the last day and probably needs to rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon looks at Hyunsuk, “I’ll take ya to where you are going to be staying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have a spare bedroom though. Where is he going to sleep?” Jihoon shoots daggers at Jaehyuk and grits through his teeth “Don’t worry about that.. I’ll have it taken care of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyuk and Mashiho’s eyes widen and they both look at eachother realizing where Jihoon is going to have Hyunsuk stay. Mashiho whispers into Jaehyuk’s ear “Looks like our hyung imprinted already. They gonna be super cute.” The pair burst into a fit of giggles and Jihoon ignores it as he puts his hand on the small of Hyunsuk’s back and ushers him into a hallway leading towards the back of the house. Jihoon opens the door to a spacious bedroom. “I hope you don’t mind staying in my bedroom.” At the look on the smaller’s face he reassures Hyunsuk, “Don’t worry, I am going to get an extra bed in a minute for you. I hope you don’t mind sharing my room. It seemed the most logical since I am the leader that you stay with me. Plus, I told you I would always protect you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dang. Jihoon sure knows how to make Hyunsuk blush. “Sure, that works for me.” Jihoon tells Hyunsuk to sit on his bed while he goes and gets the other bed. A few minutes later, Jihoon </span>
  <em>
    <span>carries </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bed into the bedroom. Hyunsuk watches with wide eyes as Jihoon sets the bed up. Hyunsuk tried to be of assistance but Jihoon was insistent on doing it himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Alright here we are.” Jihoon put on blue and white patterned bed sheets. Hyunsuk puts his backpack at the end of his bed and sits down, rubbing his eyes. Jihoon goes over and sits next to Hyunsuk. He puts an arm around Hyunsuk and pulls him close, making Hyunsuk’s heart beat twice as fast. “Get some rest. You’ve been through a lot and rest will help your emotions calm down. You’ll meet everyone else tomorrow.” Jihoon starts to get up but Hyunsuk puts his arms around Jihoon’s waist, not wanting Jihoon to leave quite yet. Jihoon sighs and positions Hyunsuk so that he is facing Jihoon with his feet hanging on either side. After a few minutes Hyunsuk falls asleep and Jihoon puts the covers over Hyunsuk and he leaves the bedroom silently to brief his clan on what transpired in the last day and what would happen from here on out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make sure that </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>knows that Hyunsuk is in fact his, as he did imprint on Hyunsuk back on earth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! This is just a short chapter. Hopefully in the next couple chapters, the chapters will start getting longer as more plot is revealed. .. This chapter is kind of a gateway into what mating with Jihoon will be like? Sort of? I guess I don't really know lmao. I left most of it pretty vague but I tried to  highkey hint at what their sex life gonna be like (vanilla? Rough? In between? Ya'll can guess hehe). I don't remember if I said already but I will put warnings at the start of the chapters that will contain smut. The smut will have nothing to do with the plot (for the most part.. (the mating/first time will probably pertain more to the plot though). so feel free to skip those parts if you so desire. With that said enjoy this brief chapter lol..</p><p>PS: sorry I am so freaking inconsistent in posting. I have two jobs and I usually work at least 55 hours each week and on top of that I am taking care of my puppy I got a couple weeks ago. She is almost 10 weeks old and is a pitbull beagle mix and she def can barely hold her pee in. i have to set multiple alarms during the time I am sleeping so that I can take her outside lol. so yeah bare with me haha. And lastly if anyone would like ya'll can follow me on twitter at @CKlompenberg and insta Chasevanklompenberg_runner (personal) and my othe kpop insta Simpfor_jihoonyg. My twitter is lowkey nsfw (I am 22! so if you are a minor good chance I will not follow back. the only nsfw I have pertains to fanfics and stuff lol. Also please only give out my account names with my persmission as they both use my last name. Thanks and so sorry for ranting! I need to not do that lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk wakes up to knocking on the bedroom door. Rubbing his eyes groggily, he notices that Jihoon has already gotten up and not present in the room. He also notices that it is awfully dark outside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it morning? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunsuk answers the knock on the door and an unfamiliar face appears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to wake you! But Jihoon wants us all to meet for our meeting. My name’s Yedam.” Yedam beams at Hyunsuk. “I’ll come back in a couple minutes so that you can get ready if you need.” And with that Yedam shuts the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk stares at his bag at the foot of the bed and realizes that he never actually packed any clothes. Like real clothes. All he has are some underwear, socks, and tired t shirts. He mentally slaps himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great. Now I am going to look like a total dud in front of everyone. And I haven’t even met half the group. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’ll just have to wear the clothes he slept in and ask Jihoon if he can borrow some clothes for now. Or maybe Asahi might be willing to lend him some clothes. They seemed to be about the same height. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk gets up from the bed and glances around the room, taking a better look than when he first arrived. Across from Jihoon’s bed is a beige door. Hyunsuk opens the door and finds it is indeed a bathroom. He gawks when he sees just how big the bathroom is. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s gotta be just as big as the bedroom. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he is able to turn the faucet on, he hears voices from inside the bedroom. It’s two voices. One he recognizes as Jihoon.  He turns around to make himself known but then for whatever reason stops and listens to the conversation. Jihoon is saying something to the unknown person. “... Yes I am aware Yoshi. I am a pure blood alpha and I know that it is early for me to choose a mate but I already decided. I am going to mate Hyunsuk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other person, Yoshi responds, “I know you are our leader and rightfully so but we all know how mating works with pure blood alphas. You’ll probably scare the poor thing right to his death bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and that’s why I am going to talk to him. In </span>
  <em>
    <span>private.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their words have Hyunsuk beat red. Their conversation sounds like something off that one american tv series. The Vampire Diaries if he remembers correctly. But truth be told Hyunsuk wouldn’t mind being with Jihoon. From the moment Hyunsuk laid eyes Jihoon he’s had the stupid school girl crush. But seriously. Who wouldn’t? He’s sweet, protective, hella attractive, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and who knows whatever he got underneath that shirt. I could feel his abs when I hugged him back home. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunsuk is giggling like a schoolgirl when the door to the bathroom opens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Hyunsuk, um.. Sorry I didn’t know you were in here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk is now beat red but instead from embarrassment. “S-sorry…” Hyunsuk is at a loss for words and he just looks down at the floor not daring to look Jihoon in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon looks at Hyunsuk softly, “Did you hear that conversation Hyunsuk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk looks up quickly. No point in lying. “I did, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon continues looking at Hyunsuk. He seems unfazed by Hyunsuk’s new knowledge. “I know it probably all sounded crazy and I will explain it to you. Well, after our clan meeting. I know it’s very straightforward and we have literally only known each other for 24 hours but I do want to take you as a mate.” A look crosses Jihoon’s face at the last words. “Actually you are my mate and I am going to mate you... “ Jihoon brushes his hand on his neck, seemingly embarrassed. “Sorry I’m never that rude.. I guess I’ll blame it on me being a pure blood alpha and my dominant traits.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk is surprised he can find the words to respond to Jihoon. “It’s ok. To be honest it’s pretty confusing but I am willing to try.. Take it slow. It sounds cheesy but I feel very drawn to you. Whenever you are near I get instantly calm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s part of us being mates. I’ll explain that as well when we talk in private.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk nods his head but then musters the courage to say, “But if you think I’m going to immediately bend over for you think again.” A dark look flashes in Jihoon’s eyes but he nods his head. “I understand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forgetting to brush his teeth he walks past Jihoon and back into the bedroom. Mumbling to himself he says “Damn, I can’t believe I said I wouldn’t immediately bend over for him? What if it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also: Jihoon, Hyunsuk, and Asahi are supposed to be the most powerful when it comes to fighting and abilites</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Some of the members I tried to base their powers on their personalities, hobbies, and talents. Sorry if any are dumb af lmao. I also tried to be as creative as possible because no one likes the basic water manipulation, fire manipulation, etc etc lol. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*All demons have their demon form. All demons have different physical features. All demons have flight, speed and strength. Flight only in demon form with the exception of Asahi. Fangs are present with “human” form and demon form but demon form fangs grow longer. All eyes turn red in demon form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Demon forms: For story purposes I will only be creating Jihoon and Asahi’s specific demon form appearance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon: Grows to around 7 feet (213 cm roughly) in height. His muscle build stays the same. Short horns appear (let’s say about 3 inches). Horns are black. His skin tone turns a pale gray color. Wings are large and black with short horns (talon?) on the tops of each wing (Think kinda like bat wings but featherless)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi: Height stays the same. Skin turns the same gray pale color. Wings are a black and gray streaked color (Sort of like acid washed jeans kind of color). Asahi’s wings are feathered (if you have seen the live action Maleficent movies they are like that, but no talon on the tips). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon - Fire manipulation. Strongest because he is a pureblood alpha. Alpha voice to influence omegas (once mated will only be able to use alpha voice on Hyunsuk). Alpha voice is used to scold a mate. Can be used to force a omega into submission but it is not used often. Not necessarily bad to use because it can be used if someone is in a dangerous scenario and a omega is unable to cooperate. Super speed (not as fast as Mashiho), </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yedam - Healing. Sub power - Vocal manipulation. By changing the volume, pace, type of singing he can influence others. I.E. ballad type - cause to fall asleep, calm, Loud, Fast - cause confusion, panic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mashiho - Speed. Able to move at the speed of light. Enhanced acrobatics (sorry I know that’s cheesy lol).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoshi - Snow, frost, ice manipulation. Sub power - Decrease other’s body temperature to cause frostbite. He is able to use this move by touch or contactless but by touch can cause frostbite to occur faster and with more pain.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunsuk (human - fae hybrid). Plant/Agriculture creation and manipulation. Able to rapidly grow trees, plants, flowers, grass, bushes etc at will. Able to transfer the oxygen from living plants to use for human growth. Also able to take out the water from plants but not able to manipulate that water (it would just sort of like fall to the ground lmao if that makes sense) Will have fairy wings that fade into his back when not in use later. Sub power - harvest the power of the sun to create and manipulate beams of sunlight, bolts, and spheres. Able to use moonlight as well (since i’m gonna be nerdy bc moonlight is technically sunlight reflecting of the moon lol). Note: Hyunsuk will be a very powerful hybrid and very lethal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi - High level empath. Influence the emotions of others as well as sense the emotions of others. Highly advanced telekinesis. Levitation, without demon form. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haruto - Sensory manipulation - Able to take away the senses of others (Smell and taste, sight, touch, hearing, movement, proprioception - body awareness). Able to control at varying degrees, take away one or multiple senses. Can enhance senses as well. Sub power - illusions. Create various illusions whether it be an illusion of a person or an entire room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung - Psionic Construction - create and control various energy constructs i.e shield, hammer, whip, gun, tree, etc. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyuk - Electricity creation and manipulation. Create electric blasts, bolts, etc. able to depower or power any electrical object. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongwoo - Aura manipulation - able to use his aura to create blasts, bolts, spheres, and beams. Also able to take the aura from others to power his moves. This makes the other more tired, based on how much aura he takes. Jeongwoo is also able to read the aura of others but can only read negative or positive or right in between aura (hope that made sense yikes lol). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junkyu - Teleportation. Able to teleport himself or others across varying distances. He can also teleport objects as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junghwan - Water manipulation - create water whips, geysers, waves, water shields etc. If certain liquids have a particular amount of water content he can manipulate that ( i.e. broth with a lot of water in it). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I tried to be as creative as possible without going overboard. Lmao it took me an inappropriate amount of time to get this list done so I probably did go overboard lol. The powers are heavily influenced by DC, Marvel, The Red Queen book series by Victoria Aveyard, and the anime Fairy Tail so credits to that (I did my best to make sure that most of my powers were not carbon copies but some like water manipulation are kind of standard for whatever fantasy universe you are in).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways, like I always say sorry for rambling. I am currently working on the next chapter and I am excited for this chapter! </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>